


Big River

by XoXLexLoveXoX



Series: The Legend Of [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoXLexLoveXoX/pseuds/XoXLexLoveXoX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick speculates over his and Daryl's budding relationship over the last year, how bitter disdain morphed into silent understanding and companionship.  Rick's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big River

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing

~I met her accidentally in St. Paul (Minnesota).  
And it tore me up every time I heard her drawl, Southern drawl.  
Then I heard my dream was back Downstream cavortin' in Davenport,  
And I followed you, Big River, when you called.~

He could remember the first time he had laid eyes on the hard-to-read redneck. His worn out form materializing from the heavy forestry as if it were second nature. He remembered clearly the ball of nerves tangled in his gut at confronting the youngest Dixon brother, bearing bad news. Rick had expected to be greeted with a smaller looking Merle, explosive attitude and all. However, he had been surprised. Daryl's lank form made him look younger than he was, his anger manageable through words unlike his brother. His sharp blue eyes missed nothing and his wit was something to marvel at. Rick remembered over the first few days of knowing the capable hunter, the thing that separated him from his kin the most. It was a small detail that most others did not see, however it flipped the spectrum of how the sheriff actually saw Daryl. The best way he could think to describe it was the hunter was a kind, smooth spirit with a sheet of his brother's expectations laid over his true and just heart.  
It wasn't until they had left the farm that Rick realized what Merle's absence did to him. While Daryl was understandably saddened by the loss of his only living relative, the hunter actually appeared happier and truer to his natural colors.  
When Carol's daughter Sophia went missing, the Dixon had taken finding her to a personal level. Unlike his brother, Daryl began to show his dedication to others as he took it upon himself to lay out the search grid. The missing girl laid heavy on his shoulders as he became willing to work productively alongside his fellow group mates. It was then that the ex-officer began to appreciate having Daryl by his side in times of strategic danger. Somehow it came naturally to the pair to watch one anothers back, their common interests merging onto one straight and narrow path. It was apparent to Rick that Daryl was a follower despite his insistence at he would rather work alone. Without question he followed Rick's lead, filling in his vulnerable gaps and sharing the burden that came with survival.  
They had connected through their spirits before anything else and it was the shot delivered by Andrea that made him realize just how devastated he would be if the hunter died. Watching what they had thought at the time was Daryl's bloodied and beaten body, turned Walker, approach them had been bad enough. But witnessing his body crumple to the sound of a single defining shot had made his blood run cold. He had sat beside Daryl's bedside after obtaining his story, the hunter fading in and out of consciousness. It was the first time Rick had caught himself admiring the sculpting muscles building beneath his smooth exposed skin. While he knew he was staring in a way that shouldn't feel so right, the officer felt content in knowing he was alive. He spent the time speculating over the cause of the deep scars that crisscrossed the hunter's back, arms and chest. A million possibilities had come and gone before he decided to leave Daryl's side and have dinner with the rest of the group that night. It wasn't until the first winter had fallen over them at the prison that Rick broached the subject.  
Since Daryl's near death experience, the leader caught himself standing closer to the redneck. He would lean in closer when they spoke and stare at his fleeting form longer than was necessary. His gravely southern drawl became a melody that Rick had dreamt about on more than one occasion, lulling his dreams into smooth silk.  
It had been just before they discovered the prison that Rick could no longer hold back his desire. The leader had almost laughed at the way Daryl had looked up at him and said, "While th' others are washin' th'r panties, let's go out n' hunt." Grateful for the seclusion, the pair had aimlessly began tracking through the thick woods in search of game. The hunter skillfully shot an arrow through the head of a Walker creeping up from behind him, possibly saving him as he had on so many other occasion. Rick practically gawked at the way he smoothly moved past him, reclaiming his arrow effortlessly. When the hunter made to backtrack the way he had came to continue their search, he paused, occupying Rick's personal space and waiting for his word to continue. The ex-officer's mind was a thousand miles away from the task at hand as he faintly felt the breeze of the other man's breath on his face. Rick honestly hadn't meant to do it, his impulses too strong, as he leaned forward and placed his lips on the hunters' at an awkward angle. Daryl had frozen next to him, obviously taken by surprise but not at all unwilling. He appeared to gather himself before shifting his body and bringing his fingers to play in Rick's hair. Once separated, the hunter confessed his confusion at Rick's attraction to him, not disappointed but unsure of what the leader discovered was a mutual desire. Over joyed that Daryl hadn't kicked his ass for acting on his impulse, he tried to embarrassingly explain his admiration for the Dixon. He was sure his face was bright red by the end of it but his companion had taken pity on him and stopped his rambling by locking their lips together for a second time.  
It had taken a long time for them to call themselves an item. The group continued its excavate, overtaking the prison and settling in, new problems arising and falling. The only difference the two showed were in stolen moments alone, occasionally pulling each other aside to plant a much needed reassuring kiss on the others lips. That and late nights spent huddled together to battle the cold in one of the watch-tower, where no one could prove that heated make-out sessions had occurred.  
It was one of those nights in the tower that the two had broken their frantic string of sloppy kisses to talk about their previous sexual experiences. Somehow, Rick had been deeply surprised to discover that Daryl had been in-the-closet Bisexual before the world turned, having some experience with same-sex encounters. Rick had confessed to never being attracted to another man before in his life and endured the playful jeers Daryl had made at him for it.  
It was that night that Daryl popped the question of their sexual limits. The idea had crossed his mind and while he wasn't opposed to trying new things, he himself wasn't sure where his comfortability line stood. The hunter took the opportunity to ask him to test that line. Once approved, Daryl had sensually and carefully allowed his hands to roam. He sucked small marks along the leaders neck as Rick received the greatest hand-job of his life.  
Once the barrier was broken, it seemed like Rick couldn't get enough. He began making their meetings more and more risky as he divulged in what he silently called his 'Daryl Dixon Addiction'. Barely a week had past before Rick had found himself pushing the hunter up against a wall in the lower library, having Daryl walk him through the steps as Rick fucked him in broad daylight. The experience had been over quicker than either of them would have liked, both being 'trigger-happy' after such a long period of no sex. They had made their way back to the group in the upper levels, desperately trying to hide their 'just got laid' looks.  
It had been nearly two months since then, Rick thought, as he adjusted his position to bury his nose into the crook of Daryl's shoulder. They had planned the whole mission out. Yesterday morning Rick had brought up the idea to the group that he and Daryl make a run into a nearby town for supplies that they really didn't need. The pair secured a house for the night, planning to tell the others that they had been cut off by a hoard and forced to take shelter until morning came. In reality however, the two had spent the night in an upstairs bedroom in what Daryl vulgarly called 'Olympic marathon fucking'. This is what found them currently tangled together, naked in a neglected bed in an abandoned house. Daryl was fast asleep laying on his back, looking spent and in a state of deep content. Rick lay half way ontop of him, one arm wrapped around the sleeping mans waist, face now submerged in the crook of his lovers neck and shoulder. The hunter had fallen asleep with his arm around the ex-sheriff's neck, fingers still laced in his overgrown locks. It was still early, the sun barely peeking out from behind the horizon as Rick wished they could just spend the entire day wrapped in one another's warmth, alternating between blissful dozing and tender love-making. Wish as he might however, the leader knew that they would need to return as soon as the sun fully developed itself. He was certain that his partner would agree that they couldn't let their group worry about them any longer.  
Knowing that their time was limited, Rick took a deep inhale of Daryl's scent to cherish. He wouldn't fuss over the fact that he would soon need to wake the comfortable looking hunter and disrupt his perfect state of calm. He simply lay there, lavishing the final few moments, wishing that one day, it could be like this all the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this one is kinda short but I'll be honest, it took me a long time to come up with a prompt for this at all. I almost skipped it but then this idea came to mind and I decided to roll with it. Anyway, hope ya'll enjoyed! I'll probably get started on the next chapter as soon as I upload this one and eat something. Thanks for reading!


End file.
